


Hours

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [14]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Happily waiting?
Series: Lives!verse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012~2013. "Tolle and Mayura: transformation of some kind"

"That's just how Juri is," Mayura told Tolle before giving him a little reassuring pat on the shoulder. She hadn't expected to find him lurking about Morgenroete, but there he was. "She wants you to be happy."

"But..."

"Well, you were pretty hung up on Miss Miri, weren't you? And she dumped Dearka..."

"That doesn't mean..." Tolle started, only to be interrupted again.

"Well, she seems to think it does," Mayura said firmly. "Maybe just let it take its course and once she realizes you're not going for Miri, well, she'll go out with you again."

"We weren't really..."

"I know," Mayura said. She reached and squeezed his hand. "And she knows, too. She's wanted to transform into Asagi, I think, without really knowing what's going on in Asagi's head. But Juri is Juri."

Tolle nodded.

Mayura smiled. "I should probably get you something to eat, shouldn't I? How long have you been waiting, anyway? Juri is totally busy with one of Erica's bosses, so it'll be hours."

She paused and looked him once over.

"Which I bet you'd happily wait. I'm kinda jealous."


End file.
